flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Join Requests
You want to join FlameClan? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cats name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family! Good luck and have fun! Archives'': ''1, Ash Rank: Loner Namers: Kit: Ash, Loner: Ash History: Ash was born a loner, but then his parents were killed by some unnamed Spikes from DarkClan. It caused his two siblings to scatter, and Ash was left alone. Because of this, he is wary of cats that live in groups. He also has a longing to see his siblings again. Family: Parents are deceased, has two siblings with unknown whereabouts Appearance: Smoky gray tom with darker flecks on his pelt, and dark gray eyes Personality: Ash is very wary of cats - especially ones that live together - but once he warms up to you, he's very friendly and outgoing. He takes everything he hears seriously, and he is a hunter, not a fighter. This cat is RP'd by Bramble Accepted!Silverstar 06:14, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Chessie Name: Although his real name is Cheshire, he always introduces himself as Chessie. He occasionally allows a cat to call him Chesh. Rank: Loner. History: Chessie was born to loners, grew up as a loner, and has remained a loner his whole life thus far. His parents were both killed by rogues when he was very young - around three moons old - so he doesn't remember them. At about six moons old he decided to move away from the farmland on which he was born, and so he set out in a random direction to see what he could find. After travelling pretty much nonstop for six whole moons, meeting cats and gaining experiences, he has reached FlameClan territory. Family: N/A. Appearance: He's a ginger-and-white tomcat with intelligent eyes, one of which is blue and the other green. Personality: Chessie tends to be a very lighthearted, optimistic cat, but when provoked he will fight fiercely and very defensively, with both words and claws. He has a little bit of a short temper, but most of the time he's pretty calm. too lazy to leave a real link, or whatever. Accepted! Welcome to the wiki, Blade! xD Flamestar 22 20:28, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Esquire Name: His name is really Sky, though he's always call Esquire, as he is a good defender. Rank: Loner History: Esquire was born to a small group of loners and grew up to a harsh and brutal life of love, hate, and betrayal. His parents were killed at a young age by his bother, Slash, as well as a few of his friends. He eventually waged war on his brother forever, killing him once and planning to do it again if he ever returns. He has wondered about FlameClan and its members, leaving his group of family and friends to discover what the cats are like. Family: Slash (brother, deceased) Appearance: A blue-grey tom with green eyes and a nicked ear Personality: He's hostile to cats that threaten him or his friends and family, though he's mostly calm. Stormver 00:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC)(I just need a new loner :3) Accepted Silverstar 01:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw Rank: Apprentice Names: Kit: Frozenkit, Apprentice: Frozenpaw History: Frozenpaw was abandoned at the FlameClan border when he was just a few days old, and FlameClan found him just before he froze to death. His name came from that incident that he had, and since he was raised in FlameClan. Family: Unknown Appearance: Large, thickset white tom with round, icy blue eyes Personality: Frozenpaw is oblivious to the fact that he was born outside the Clan. He is gullible, but like most apprentices he enjoys fighting over anything. He likes to cause mischief, and is also known for getting in trouble every second sunrise. This cat is RP'd by Bramble Accepted! Flamestar 22 21:00, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ambushfall Rank: Loner History: TBA Family: TBA Appearance: Sleek, generous, curious, bushy tailed amber eyed russet furred tabby tom. ❆Snowflake❆ (talk) 23:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Icicleleap Rank: Warrior History: TBA Personality: TBA Appearance: Snowy grey and white she-cat Family: TBA Accepted! (Put your sig next time please.) Flamestar 22 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cheif Rank: Kittypet Appearance: White tom with small brown patches Family: TBA History: TBA ❆Snowflake❆ (talk) 23:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaywhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tom with blue eyes Family: Mother - Shimerfur (TBA) Father - Galewind (TBA) Brother - Dusksong (TBA) History: TBA Rainpelt&bluestar (No siggy yet!) Accepted! Flamestar 22 13:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Dusksong Rank: Warrior Appearance Brown tom with a black tipped tail with golden eyes. Family: Mother - Shimerfur (TBA) Father - Galewind (TBA) Brother - Jaywhisker History: TBA Rainpelt&bluestar (Still no Siggy - Getting soon!) Alrighty, accepted! Flamestar 22 14:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon Rank: Whatever DarkClan calls their apprentices (Trainees?) Names: Kit: Talon; Trainee: Talon History: Talon is DarkClan born. Her parents ran away from DarkClan two moons after she was born, causing her to be shunned and pushed around (a lot) by her Clanmates. Cats often attack her, and her pelt is crisscrossed with scars because of it. Family: Parents are former DarkClan cats, no littermates. Appearance: Scarred dark brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes Personality: Talon is ambitious, and hates getting shunned. She wants to prove her loyalty to Snaketooth, and like the rest of her Clan, her hatred for FlameClan festers. This cat is RP'd by Bramble Ayyy, a friend for Desmond. Accepted.Silverstar 23:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) CreamCategory:Forms Rank: Kittypet Apperance: Creamy white she-cat with blue eyes Family: Unknown Parents, No littermates. History: When Cream was a kit, she was cast out by her parents and never saw them again. Personality: Kind, loyal Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 19:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Misty Rank: Loner Appearance: Blue-grey she-cat with storm grey eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: Strong-willed, Compassionate Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 22:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 22:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Wind that Blows Leaves (Wind) Rank: Solider of Tribe of Erupting Volcanos Appearance: Wiry light brown she cat with leaf green eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: Calm, Kind, Loyal Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted'Silverstar' 01:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Clawstrike Rank:(I dunno, what ever DarkClan Warriors are called) Appearance: Black tom with a long scar on his body and dark amber eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: Tough, Ruthless Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 00:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted'Silverstar' 01:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Leap of Big Hare (Leap) Rank: Tribe of Fallingstar's apprentices ( Whatever they're called!) Appearance: Dark brown tom with grey eyes Family: Unknown History: TBA Personality: TBA Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 14:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Echokit/wing Rank: FlameClan kit Appearance: Silver, almost white, beautiful she-kit with dazzling light blue eyes and black tabby markings. She has particular long fur on her back along with a distinctive wing pattern. Family: Unknown, basically some loners in a far off place that no one knows. History: TBA Personality: Rather mature and elegant. She is kind and yet mysterious. By the way, Flamestar. Hi. ~Aquila Accepted, she can join the Kit Squad if wanted. :3'Silverstar' 13:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aquila! :3 Flamestar 22 14:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Eh... 'kit squad'? ~Aquila Its a group of kits who explore and solve mysteries together :3 Flamestar 22 12:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sure. I'll go with that. ~Aquila Thunderheart Rank: FlameClan Warrior Appearance: mostly black cat with broad shoulders and blue eyes. See my profile for some more :3 Family: Lightningclaw (Father), Blazepelt (mother) History: WIP, still need permission. Personality: serious, but kind. Loves young kits and apprentices. Feels lost without a mate and doesn't have many friends. -Thunderheart of Thunderclan Accepted :) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:45, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverpool Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pale silver tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes Family: Unknown parents, sister of Maplefall and Honeycloud History: (Imaginary) Was seen as a kit without guardians along the border, with Maplefall and Honeycloud(as kits) Personality: Honest, loyal, friendly and understanding. Sometimes very wise. She's very talkative among the society. Likes to make friends. Bramblesnow Accepted.Silverstar 10:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit Rank: kit Appearance: A black, white, and orange tortoiseshell with dazzling emerald eyes. Family: Mother: Daystar (not on this wiki :P) History: none yet :P she's a kit Personality: very kind and sweet. She will grow up to love kits and apprentices. She is gentle but fierce in battle Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Yes, I realize I have already RP'd with her...sorry about that. :P My stupidity. Accepted'Silverstar' 21:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Percy Rank:Kittypet Appearance:black tom with yellow eyes and a white paw Family: Mother:Hare, Father:Flying Bird, Siblings:Unnamed Kits(Deceased) History:his siblings died at birth, and he was raised as an only kit. One day was captured by twolegs and brought to twolegplace Personality:cheerful usually, but can loses his temper sometimes Age:51 moons(4.25 years) The Song Of Silence 21:02, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Accepted'Silverstar' 21:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Angel Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Creamy ragdoll she-cat with snowy white fur. Family: Mother: Marshall Father: Aster History: Nothing dramatic happenend in her life, but her father saved her from a rapid dog from the twolegplace. Honeystripe Rank: Warrior/FlameClan Appearance: Creamy orange she-cat with sleek turqiouse eyes. Family: TBA History: TBA Airkit Rank: Kit Appearance: White and black tom with indigo eyes. Family: TBA History: TBA Dawnfeather122 (talk) 23:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) All three are accepted! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Skipper Rank: loner Family: unknown History: has been travelling for quite some time, and then met Wolf Running in the Grass, and killed a wolf with him. The rest is to be RP'd! -Thunderheart of Thunderclan Accepted.Silverstar 20:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstep Rank: rogue Family: unknown History: used to be of FlameClan, but was banned because he tried to murder a kit on the thunderpath. Persona: angry, ambitious, and unforgiving. He hates his former clan, but especially hates one particular cat: Thunderheart. -Thunderheart of Thunderclan Accepted'Silverstar' 17:34, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong Apearance: a brown Bengal tom cat with ambitious. Rank:warrior Family: unkown for now. History: he wanted to join after being alone for some time. Personality:Serious, strict, passionate, ambitious ★Darкsнïne★ 02:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Skykit Appearance: a small silver she-kit/cat with black leopard spots and ocean blue eyes Rank: kit History: she has been wandering through the forest trying to find a new home and family Personality: hyper and energetic, playful, curious, and funny Family: Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Icyclaw11 (talk) 22:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Next time, put your signature, please c: Flamestar22 22:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Longleg (I know, more cats. Getting bored dead of waiting for replies o_O) Appearance: Black with brown splotches and green eyes. Has exceptionally long legs. History: as a kit, Longleg was found in FlameClan territory. He was taken in by one of the queens. He doesn't know that, yet, though...:3 Personality: very experienced and well-trained warrior. Only problem...he's a bit of a hotshot. Although, he can be smooth with she-cats XD He also believes he's destined for greatness...but he'll learn in time Family: I would like to request an adopted mother. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan ...That's a serval, a cat of Africa. o.o'Silverstar' 00:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) OH User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan AGH. My inpertinence is killing meh User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Better? User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Yeah, approved.Silverstar 00:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Adderkit/paw/fang Appearance: silver with black spots. History: WIP Personality: Adderfang is energetic, and learns quickly. He has great ability and respect for elders. Family: well it's kinda unknown, but he has one XD if anyone wants to make family members they can but they don't HAVE to. Age: 6 moons! Waiting for apprenticeship. HOORAH FOR ADDERKIT The highly exalted Thunderheart of Thunderclan (That's the pic i used for my fav. oc, Shellshore <3) Accepted'Silverstar' 01:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (Really? Cool!) User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Featherspirit Appearance: like her son, she is silver with black stripes. Family: Adderpaw (son) and Riverclaw (Mate; I need some one to adopt him :3 Reason: It's really fun to have another person roleplay a part of a family) Age: 20 1/2 moons Persona: Very kind. She loves her mate, Riverclaw and her son, Adderkit. Thunderheart 17:32, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 20:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit & Oliveheart I'll add their stuff on their pages. Oliveheart, female, FlameClan. Wolfkit, male, Flameclan The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 19:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 19:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy Apperance: Golden brown she-cat, slender, green eyes, white paws. Family: Unknown Age: 15 moons Rank: DarkClan Personality: 'Sickly sweet'. What I mean is, she pretends to be nice and caring, and overdoes it. Everyone knows its an act, but some don't. She'll hit you and purr while doing it. Blazey . Accepted! Flamestar22 15:28, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazethorn Rank:FlameClan, Warrior Appearance:Ginger tom with a slightly bent ear Family:Parents Unknown, Sister:Suncrackle Personality:tries to stay focused, a strong fighter Age:45 moons(3.75 years) The Song Of Silence 13:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 15:28, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Brokenface Rank: FlameClan, warrior Appearance: black tom with grayish chest and paws. Has scars all over his face and a blind eye. Family: Nephew: Thunderheart | Mate: Gingerblossom Personality: very perky and fun-loving, although he's aging. Age: 76 moons Thunderheart 22:09, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom Rank: FlameClan, queen (expecting :3) Appearance: ginger colored she-cat Family: nephew: Thunderheart | Mate: Brokenface Personality: very kind and perky, like Brokenface. She loves her nephew like he's her own kit. Age: 77 moons Thunderheart 22:09, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Eh, okay. Accepted. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:22, April 6, 2015 (UTC) What does, "Eh?" mean? Did I do something wrong? And what about Brokenface? Jeez, questions questions. Sorry :P Thunderheart 22:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Tigress (Dumb name, I know, but it was the best one I could find besides the ones already taken! Besides, this is my first DarkClan cat! WOOHOO!!!!) Rank: DarkClan, warrior Appearance: um, the best way I can describe her is this way: gray-blue she-cat with green eyes, white chest, underbelly, paws, and muzzle; black stripes across her body and her face and on her tail; has a scar on her shoulder. Family: she killed them all to prove her loyalty to DarkClan... History: used to be a kittypet, then a loner. She met a DarkClan cat when she was just eight moons old. It attacked her and told her, "The only way to survive an attack, is to attack first." She then became a rogue. (There's a difference. Ask if you don't know) But that didn't last long. When she was 10 moons old, the same DarkClan cat met her again, and she attacked him fiercely, and killed him. There were other DarkClan cats watching, and they admired her. They brought her into their clan, and ever since she has lived with DarkClan. But not without a price. She had to kill her kittypet family to prove loyalty, which she did without question. Personality: Tigress is very calm. She doesn't say much, except when she feels it is necessary. She is very skilled at fighting. But don't make her angry, or she'll rip out your pelt. Age: 21 moons Thunderheart 23:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC)